


I Do Not Love You

by Pixel_Shipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (AKA Toko's fantasy as written by someone who doesn't like smut), (AKA Toko's idea of ToFu), (You know what I'm talking about), But if there's something else please tell me, Gen, I think I got everything I need to tag, If you want ToFu, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced DID, It's about Byakuya telling Toko that he doesn't love her, It's not here, Referenced abusive relationship, This is the opposite of ToFu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Shipper/pseuds/Pixel_Shipper
Summary: When Byakuya had told her that he wanted to speak with her in private, this was not what Toko had expected.Not a ToFu fic.





	I Do Not Love You

When Byakuya had told her that he wanted to speak with her in private, this was not what Toko had expected. He was supposed to let her be his, let her fall into his arms even as he treated her like his loyal dog. 

He was not supposed to look her in the face and say, "Toko, stop this idiocy. I do not love you."

Toko was supposed to accept it. She knew that. But she couldn't just let go. She and Byakuya were destined to be together. It was destiny. Destiny!

So instead, she said, "W-what are you talking about, M-master? A-am I doing something wrong? P-punish me! K-kick me, kn-knock my face into the ground. W-whatever you want."

Byakuya was supposed to punish her, like she'd said. Then they could move past whatever she'd done wrong, and she could melt into his strong arms as he both berated and loved her. Then, they'd head to the bedroom, and once the lights were out, they'd have the best night of their lives. Toko would moan in ecstasy as Byakuya showed yet another thing he was skilled at more than anyone else.

He was not supposed to inform her, "The only thing that you have done wrong is continuing to pursue this relationship. I would have hoped that you could manage to get the hint, but it appears that your skull is too thick to get that simple idea into your mind."

He... really didn't want her. She was going to be alone again. Toko didn't know what she was supposed to do. This was completely off the script.

"Y-you... you really... don't want me?"

"That would be the point I have been trying to get across to you, yes."

"B-but why? I-is it something I'm doing wrong? I-I can change. Just say what it is, a-and I'll fix it."

"Two reasons. Firstly, I have no interest in you, romantic or otherwise. Secondly, from the manner in which you have been pursuing me, it is painfully obvious that you are not ready for a romantic relationship of any sort."

The words stung. They stung even more coming from him, the one who was supposed to love her. But there wasn't anything she could do. If this were one of her romance novels, Toko would be supposed to find some way to win his heart back. But... this wasn't a romance novel. It... it wasn't even a romance. She couldn't win his heart back, because she'd never had it in the first place. And maybe... it was time to take a step back.

There was still one little thing to take care of, though.

"B-but what about _her_? H-how am I supposed to tell _her_ about this?"

"What am I, your daddy? Figure it out yourself."


End file.
